


Teacher's Pet

by tinygayreadytoplay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, but just you wait, its gonna get real gay here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygayreadytoplay/pseuds/tinygayreadytoplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison is just your average college student, anxious and horny. Both come into play when he meets the professor for his Controversial Issues and Debate in Society, Thomas Jefferson. Little does James know, he has a dark secret past, but that that doesn't change the way he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God dammit, James

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfics for a while, but I really love this so far. I just love historical gays. More gays to come soon

Generalized anxiety disorder was something that James Madison had struggled with all of his life. He would work himself up to the point of getting physically ill, and had explained this to his professors at the beginning of every semester. James had informed them that if anything came up to prevent him from attending their classes, he would email them to keep them in the loop. University life was quite different than high school life, nobody was there to tell him what to do and when to do it. This was both a blessing and a curse as now he could do what was best for him, but at the same time if he messed up, he would need to take 100% of the blame for it. Sitting in his dorm, James was alone with his thoughts and anxieties which was something that he had learned to deal with after putting up with them for so long.  At this point, he got a text from a classmate of his that was in the same civil rights class, an Alexander Hamilton. 

 

The message read:  **Hey you know that group project you, John Jay, and I were working on? I might have done more work than you guys asked me to.** Alexander was about four years younger than James, but he was very diligent, James would give him that much. He had to be, it had been said around campus that he had skipped at least two grades, after all. James decided to then inquire how many pages he ended up writing for their assignment. Alexander took a while before responding with simply:  **51** . Holy fucking shit. He had expected Hamilton to do more than expected but this was not what he thought would come out of him. The three of them had originally decided that they would do a 25 page essay divided evenly but that didn’t work out as John was an underachiever and the other two were overachievers. With Hamilton’s 51, John’s five, and James’ 29, they had turned out a whopping 85 page essay. All James could do was hope that all pages were cohesive enough to get a decent grade on the assignment. Professor Washington really like Alexander, so perhaps that would get their group project a few bonus points. John was in charge of printing off the pages and turning it in, so now James could finally relax. 

 

The next thing he knew, a heavy knock came onto the door of his dorm, jolting him awake. He had fallen asleep at his desk again, sun shining through the window to indicate to him that it was in fact morning. James fumbled to get out of the chair and groggily made his way to the door on the other side of the room. Before opening it, he straightened his shirt out a little bit and fixed his posture to make himself look at least semi presentable. “Hello. How can I help you,” he asked soon after opening the door. There before him stood little Dolley Payne, a relatively attractive girl with a round face and large eyes. His heart sped up a bit, but he tried his best to keep his composure. She had stopped by just to tell him that she’d be in his Controversial Issues and Debate in Society class next semester and their professor wanted to speak with all of his students personally. 

 

James nodded and asked her if she would mind telling the professor he would be there as soon as possible, he just needed to get dressed and brush his teeth. Dolley nodded and smiled before bidding him farewell. He waved slightly and closed the door before quickly getting changed into a clean button-down shirt and sweater, grabbing his room keys, and heading out, locking the door behind him.  It was time to meet this new professor and see what he wanted from him and the other students. Perhaps it was just to get to know his students better before diving into the world of debate with a large group of heavily opinionated young adults, which was a good idea to James. If he were running such a class, he’d like to see the mess that he was getting into before the first day of the semester. 

 

The wind had a bitter bite to it that morning, forcing James to pull on a beanie as he walked across campus to meet this new professor of his. Students were sitting various places just sort of chatting as it was a Saturday and nobody had classes. He glanced off to a group of four other students, Alexander and his little squad. They were just sitting around, laughing and jeering loudly as they almost always did. Hercules Mulligan noticed him walking by and yelled “JMads,” at him, which was greeted with whooping from the other three. Most of the time they seemed like they were wasted, but were actually as sober as the pope. James waved slightly as he kept walking to the building where Controversial Issues and Debate in Society was being held in the upcoming semester. After about eight more minutes of walking, he soon arrived at the building and stepped inside where he promptly removed his hat and checked to make sure his hair was sitting right. There was only one chance to make a good first impression, and this was it.  _ Be intelligent, but not a know-it-all _ , he told himself, taking a deep breath,  _ be friendly, but not like you actually want to be friends with him. _

 

Being friends with teachers was almost always incredibly awkward. Little did he know that he and this professor were going to be a whole lot more than friends in due time. With one last deep breath, James swung open the door and made his day down the steps to the teacher who sat at a large metal desk, looking at his laptop intently. He looked up at James and smiled, ushering him to move forward faster. Maybe it was just nerves, but he felt his heart speed up when the professor smiled at him. The professor was relatively attractive to James, but he kept telling himself not to make it weird as his pace quickened to meet the man at the desk. 

 

The professor stood and extended his hand to him as James arrived in front of the desk. “Professor Thomas Jefferson. You must be,” he quickly glanced down at a list of students and then looked back up at him, re-establishing eye contact, “James Madison?” James nodded and greeted him simply, trying to hide how nervous he was. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Professor Jefferson,” He said, shaking hands with the other male before sitting down as instructed, folding his hands in his lap. James began twiddling his thumbs, not sure what to make of this. Thomas pushed a bit of his hair back behind his ear, and something about him was just utterly captivating to James. He couldn’t help but glance quickly at his lips as he spoke before he noticed something. The professor had stopped speaking, meaning he probably was waiting for a response from James. Not knowing what to do, he managed to stammer out an, “Of course, sir” with a falsely confident smile. 

 

Thomas rose an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, “Uh-huh. So you’re also one of that Alexander’s fuckbuddies? I find that hard to believe, you seem to have actual standards.” James blushed deeply and denied it, explaining that he had just woken up and to please excuse his mistakes. The professor laughed and lightly patted James’ shoulder, “I like you, James. I look forward to seeing you in class. You don’t have to be nervous with me, I’m not a normal teacher, I’m a cool teacher. And no need to call me Sir, Just Thomas is fine with me.” 

 

James felt his heart flutter even more upon hearing his teacher laugh. He stood up and shook Thomas’ hand once again before thanking him for his time and leaving the room. His face felt warm, feeling like he had completely blown it, even though he hadn’t. Outside stood Alexander and his friends talking loudly. “I mean, I would vote for Burr’s dick over Burr any day. At least we know his dick actually stands for something,” Alexander said loudly as his buddies basically just acted as hype men and laughed at the joke. Having no idea why those idiots found jokes like that so funny, James just shrugged it off as them just being the idiots they were.

 

When he arrived back at his dorm, James immediately sat down at his desk and mindlessly began searching his professor’s name on Google. It took him through social media accounts, school records, and editorials he had written amongst many other things. He started scrolling through the Twitter account of Mr. Jefferson, piecing together bits of information to get a picture of what kind of a person he was. Tweets uppon tweets about his trips to France, his love of Macaroni and cheese, and his irrational fear of the Giant Sloth, an animal that had been extinct for thousands of years, flowed over James’ computer screen. But one question about the personal life of Thomas still begged to be answered: what was his deal? Was he single, was he married, was he even interested in dating, James had no idea why he wanted to know these things and just wrote it off as hunger talking. 

 

This being said, he decided to head down to the student union to pick himself up a breakfast burrito or something of the sort. James grabbed his phone to possibly do some more research on the teacher as he ate breakfast. His dorm building was close to the union and he soon arrived, purchased breakfast, and took a seat in an overstuffed love seat to eat it. He pulled out his phone and continued looking up his teacher. It turned out that he was basically fresh out of college, having only been 29 years of age, and graduating at the age of 22. Thomas was only eight years older than James, not too big of an age gap, but not small by any stretch of the imagination.  

 

James had no idea what to do with this information besides just sort of thinking about it sometimes. On Thomas’ instagram, there were several beach photos with captions such as “First time at a nude beach” and “Selfie with the bae.”  Although he didn’t exactly register what the picture was that the selfie with the bae was from, but he felt his heart drop for some reason. Curious as to what exactly it was, he scrolled back up to the photo and felt his heart ache slightly. He had no idea upon first meeting him that he had gone through such heartache in his life. Thomas had seemed so content, he felt horrible for what he had gone through. He continued searching for a while before covering his mouth in shock. 

  
Thomas Jefferson had gone through hell. He was engaged to a lovely woman at one point, but according to multiple news articles, she had committed suicide. Holy shit, even if he wanted something with Thomas, he wouldn’t be able to replace her or even be able to mildly ease his pain. James decided that it was all for naught and began scrolling back to the top when a sudden thump came, making him jump and accidentally like one of Thomas’ pictures on Instagram. Maybe he could just play it off as if nothing happened, it was only weird if he made it weird. The picture probably wasn’t even that bad, probably just a picture of a dog or something. Unfortunately, luck was not on James’ side at the moment, which was evident when he looked down to see a shirtless picture of his professor on a beach. God dammit, James. 


	2. Pull Yourself Together, Jimmy James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James just needs to get all of his shit together, but guess what doesn't happen. 
> 
>  
> 
> that.

Maybe it didn’t have to be weird, like Thomas probably didn’t even see at all, right? He was bound to get notifications all of the time, he wasn’t bad to look at at all and he posted cute pictures of animals sometimes so people  _ had _ to like his photos all the time. Or, at least that’s what James told himself. But alas, that wasn’t how it worked at all and poor little James had no idea what was in store for him after making a mistake that could possibly change his life. James soon went back to his room and just watched some movies on his computer for a while until he got a text message. 

 

It was from that one french exchange student who hung out with Alexander and his little squad, Gilbert. He was inviting James to hang out in his and John’s apartment with the rest of the guys. James was about to decline the offer but then remembered that they had a very fluffy and loving cat. How could he shoot down a chance to pet that cat some more, and the company of the other four wasn’t  _ bad  _ either. Alexander’s company was a bit too much for one-on-one conversation, but Gil, Herc, and John evened it out relatively well. Plus, how bad could the night go if there was a cute cat involved. When the time came, James went to the apartment complex and waited to be buzzed in after pushing the button to John and Gil’s place. 

 

Instead of just ringing him in, The door soon flung open to show the grinning Frenchman. He kissed both of James cheeks after telling him that he looked well and led him upstairs. Once in the apartment, James scanned the area for the cat and saw it sitting on the coffee table in front of Alexander and Hercules. Taking a seat on the floor, James began patting the cat with a content smile. Gilbert took this opportunity to take a candid picture of James and post it to his instagram with the caption:  **The only reason why he hangs out with us** . 

 

The five of them ordered a pizza, drank some beer, and soon started getting into that sort of fuzzy-brained level of drunkenness. The cat had fallen asleep so there was no use even trying to play with it anymore, meaning that James would have to actually play games and participate with the little group. He was at that sort of “fuckit” point of the night where anything might as well happen. This being said, when John suggested to prank call some of their teachers, James decided to agree and make the first call. Gilbert grinned and quietly conversed with the others before dialing a number on his phone and giving it to James. Without thinking, James began speaking into the phone with the others listening intently and giggling, “Hey hottie, I’m Deepthroat Dean from Pure Pleasures here to give you a taste of our services for a risk-free, expense free call. So, what are you into big shooter?” 

 

When the voice on the other end spoke, James tensed up. He had heard it earlier that day and had been thinking about it for a good portion of the day. “James? James Madison? Is this how you’re paying your way through college, sex lines,” the voice asked, audibly doing that cute little eyebrow raise he had seen before. It was Thomas Jefferson without a doubt. James felt himself begin to blush deeply, there went his perfect first impression. All he had worked to build flew right out the window. His breath hitched and became more labored as he went into a state of panic. Shit.  _ Pull yourself together, Jimmy James, _ he thought to himself, trying to calm down to the best of his abilities. That's when the Thomas spoke again. “James, calm down. Just focus on the sound of my voice, okay? I won't hold this against you, you don't sound like you're in your right mind. Go get some rest and we'll talk in the morning.” 

 

James blushed deeply and hung up the phone. He felt something rising in his chest. Nerves perhaps, maybe food poisoning, for all he knew it could have even been a rare disease. But alas, all of his thoughts on what it could be were shattered quickly as from his mouth came a stream of vomit. Just vomit everywhere, vomit on the table, on his feet, however most of the stomach acid landed on the sleeping cat, who woke up at the feeling. Alexander and john fell to the floor in a fit of laughter while Gilbert comforted James and Hercules took the cat to the bathroom to wash it off. He could be heard asking siri what the best method to get barf off of cats was. 

 

Gilbert lent James some of his clothes and put James’ barfy ones in a plastic bag before walking him home, leaving John and Alexander to clean up the mess on the carpet and table. James was embarrassed and felt relatively weak in the leg area so was more than grateful to have Gilbert there to help him home. The lanky French patted his shoulder as they approached his dorm building, asking if he would be alright on his own for the rest of the night. When James said he was fine, he smiled and rubbed his shoulder, “Be careful. Make sure to put a lot of pillows under your head so you don’t drown in your own bile. I’ll text you the recipe to my hangover cure tomorrow morning.” 

 

“Thanks Gilbert. I’ll be fine. Now go back and make sure John and Alexander aren’t having sex on your coffee table while Hercules shaves your cat,” he said, giving a small smile and entering his dorm building. His day had been too much for him to handle. Like today Dolley talked to him, he found out his teacher was hot, he found out his hot teacher’s fiance was dead, he watched the movie Longhorns on Netflix, he went to a party, called his hot teacher under the sudanim Deepthroat Dean, and barfed on a cat. Some people would call that one of the best days of their life, but James on the other hand found the day a living hell. 

 

With any hope, tomorrow would be better. But James wasn’t counting on it, and he was correct. The next few weeks, he stayed in his dorm, not bothering to respond to text messages out of fear of completely and totally embarrassing himself. It was good that the next semester started after the month off so him staying completely shut in was acceptable. He would order food in and just leave his room to shower and use the bathroom, that is, until he got a text from an unknown number.  The message read thus:  **James. You haven’t responded to any of my emails lately. Would you be up for maybe going out to coffee later tomorrow and talking about whatever’s bugging you. Thomas.** Shit. He hadn’t showered that week, he didn’t want to blow anything again, except for maybe his professor. James really needed to pull himself together. 


End file.
